Daddy
by RoseDragonscales412
Summary: "She wanted to go on a job without her Daddy." And that thought scared him. NatsuxLucy. ParentalNatsu.


**Inspired by "Ready, Set, Don't Go" by Billy Ray Cyrus**

 **When I was listening I couldn't help but feel that Natsu would be over-protective of his daughter, and he would need a push to let her to go out.  
**

* * *

"No," his eyes narrowed at the fourteen year-old who was standing in front of him. She was wearing one of Lucy favorite outfits. It was the one that Natsu remembers from their first meeting. Her white shirt with the blue cross and the matching blue skirt. The only difference was Nashi chose to wear a black under shirt so she could leave the front unbutton. Her hands placed on her hips, striking the exact same posed her mother always did to get her point across. "Nashi, you're not going!"

"Why not?" Natsu saw the crinkle in her nose. She always did that when she was letting her temper get the better of her. Funny, how her attitude seem to take after Lucy. Nashi had only known Lucy through the photos around the house.

Surely she would have known how to handle this situation. "Because, I said no!"

"Not even if I brought along Aunt Wendy, Happy, and Carla?"

Natsu felt his blood pressure rise, Nashi had never questioned him before, she was not ready to head out on a job without him. Yes, she was better at her celestial magic but still. She was only fourteen. Who knows what could go wrong? Kidnappings? Bandits? Murderers? He should know, no matter what job he had taken in the past with Lucy, they've always found trouble.

"Nashi…" He gritted his teeth, "I've said no. Now drop it!"

He saw the flash of hurt across her face. She was always Daddy's little star. There were moments when she thought that the word ' _No_ ' wasn't in his vocabulary. He noticed how she shifted her gaze towards her shoes. Under her light pink-hair Natsu could see her brown eyes. She was upset, hurt, and she looked as though she was going to cry. "I…" her words faded on her lips.

He moved to give her a hug. Natsu knew his daughter well enough, she always wanted to be in daddy's arms when she was to cry. He was her safe place. This time however, she took a step back. He wasn't too shock, he just crushed her chance of becoming a full Fairy Tail mage.

He went to brush a lock of hair away from her face. She looked at her father with a hard gaze. She spoke again, "I hate you."

She pushed past her father, ignoring him shouting her name. She need to get away.

Natsu felt his heart ache. Nashi had never utter those words to him. Natsu looked up to see Happy peeking his head out from behind the wall to the living room. "Happy I think we need to talk to Lucy."

"Aye, sir."

* * *

Natsu sighed perhaps talking to Lucy, would help him straighten out this whole mess. He walked along the river bank. The water was low and it was comforting to hear the sound of the running water. No wonder she liked this spot.

"How do you think Luce is Happy?"

"Bitter as always." The blue exceed answered fly beside his friend. It had been awhile since Natsu wanted to see their old teammate.

He entered the small clear just off the river bend. Happy flew ahead towards the gray pillar standing undisturbed in the clearing, "LUCY!"

 _ **HAPPY! NATSU!**_

"Sorry I hadn't come visit in a while." He spoke softly as he took a seat next to the lone gray monument in the grass. "I've been busy."

 _ **I'm just glad you came**_ _,_ He never knew if he could actually hear Lucy here or if he was remembering bits and pieces of previous conversations. Hell, maybe he was just imagining her and he couldn't actually hear her at all.

In any case he loved every moment he spent there. "Have I ever mentioned how much I miss you?"

He could see her shrug her shoulders, her blond hair over her shoulder at the action, _**Once or twice; so what do I own your visit to today?**_

"You know why. Nashi got mad at me," He sighed bring his hand up to rub his forehead, "Luce, she's not ready."

 _ **She's not ready?**_ He jump when felt what he though was a hand gentle place itself on his knee in a comforting gesture, _**Or are you worried that, you're not ready to let her go?**_

"Let her go?" He turned to see Lucy looking up at him, "She and I go on jobs all the time! We're a great father-daughter team." He stood up looking into the distance. He swelled with pride. They kicked butt, He smiled sadly turning to look back where Luce would be, He wished she could joined them, "You and I were a great pairing. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I just… I just don't know why I got so upset today."

 _ **She wanted to go on a job without her Daddy.**_

Happy looked up at Natsu knowingly, "Natsu she's not always going to be the little girl who would cry for daddy when she falls and scraps her knee."

 _ **Natsu, I can't believe I'm saying this but Happy's right.**_ Lucy stood up gently patting Happy on the head before walking over to her partner. She slowly slid her arms up and around his neck. He smirked as he shuddered at the contact. His hands gently resting on her hips, rubbing loving circles into her exposed skin, _**Besides who knows Nashi may destroy half a fishing village, and bring back a handsome mage.**_ Lucy leant forward as Natsu pressed a lovingly kissed her forehead.

"Don't joke," Natsu muttered looking down at the figure in his arms, oh how much he missed her. He wished she was really standing in front him right now, "I have enough trouble with keeping Nashi and Ur from fighting. I don't need to deal with her fighting and flirting, I'll have more grey in my hair than I wish."

"Too late!" Happy chipped to float overhead he smiled down at his friend, "The top of your head is starting to look like Strawberry Ice Cream with vanilla sprinkles."

He could see Lucy giggling behind her head, while he looked up at his blue cat, "Thanks, Happy way to be a Pal."

"Dad?"

Natsu jumped at the sound of Nashi's voice. He turned to see his daughter standing at the opening of the clearing. "Nashi…"

"Erza wished to stop by but she busy with her son," Nashi lifted her hand to show him candle, "So she sent with a candle for mom."

 _ **How sweet of Erza, Thank you for bring it Nashi.**_

"I'm sure your mom appreciates the gesture, and thanks you." Natsu said as he took a step towards his daughter.

Natsu could see Lucy trying so hard to pull Nashi's hair back, _**Gah! What happened to her pigtails! So was so cute with them!**_

Happy flew down and took the candle from Nashi hand to place it on top of the grey pillar in the field. Natsu walked over to light it.

 _ **I swear to all things good and holy Natsu, If you burn me!**_

He smiled somethings never change. "So what did mom have to say?" He turned to see Nashi standing looking at him questioning.

He smiled as he placed his arm around Nashi as he looked down onto her face. She really was growing up. She was no longer the little girl who came running to him just because. Happy flew over to them and sat himself on top of Natsu's head. "She thinks I was being unfair."

Nashi smiled as she walked out of her father's grasp and to the headstone, "That sounds like her." Natsu notice the small smile on Nashi's lips, "She always wanted me to push myself, to a point." Natsu looked to see Lucy smiling at their daughter, "But whenever I got in trouble…" Nashi looked over to Natsu smiling slightly, "I would come running to you! Daddy could always get me out of it."

Lucy look over at Natsu to see him smiling back. Yeah, she always knew when he was extremely cuddly with her that Nashi had gotten herself in trouble. _**Natsu…**_ He looked up to see his partner walking over to him. She place her hand within his, _ **I think she needs a push from her father.**_

"You," He started before he straightened up his posture. His free hand went behind his head. He had a blush on his face. Happy giggled behind his paw. He only knew one person who could make Natsu blush, "C-can go."

Nashi looked at her father in disbelief, "Really?" She shot at her father wrapping her arms around his neck into a hug, "Thank you daddy!"

"On one condition," He pulled her away so she could see his face.

Lucy looked up at him, _**Natsu…**_

"I get to walk you to the train station before you leave."

Nashi kissed his cheek, Snagged Happy in a hug and ran to Lucy. Nashi placed a hand a kind hand on top of the pillar, "Thank you, mom."

 _ **Anything for my little one.**_

"Nashi," Happy spoke up looking at the girl who was currently holding him captive, "How much do you remember of Lucy?"

Natsu saw Lucy walk over to stand next to their pride and joy. She placed a gentle hand onto her shoulder. Natsu noticed Nashi look in Lucy's direction but not truly at her, "I remember her vaguely… but, sometimes I feel that she is there for me. Pushing to my limits." She smiled, "That's why I was so persistent."

Natsu smiled, Happy merely squirmed, "You're such a weirdo Nashi."

Nashi looked down at the cat and she started to squeeze, "What was that, Fuzzball?"

"Help! Natsu!" The Exceed cried trying to move, "Nashi's gone crazy!"

Natsu merely smiled, Nashi was truly a blessing. "Well come on let's get you ready. When do you leave?"

Nashi stopped to look up at her father before she started chuckling, "Well you see, I didn't actually take the job." Natsu quirked an eyebrow at her. "I took my name off after you said I couldn't go." Lucy smiled as she turned to her husband, as if she made her point.

"Well come on!" Natsu stated as he jerked his head, "Let's see if we can find you another one."

"Yeah!"

Nashi turned to the grey pillar and bow respectfully. "Bye Mom, I'll miss you. See you later." She kissed her hand placed it onto the stone. Walking past her father. Happy finally wiggled out of her grasp to fly to pillar.

"Bye Weirdo!" Happy cried as he rubbed the pillar.

 _ **Damn cat.**_

Natsu looked to where Lucy had been standing to see her looking away from him. He was never good at this. He never knew what to say. "I guess I have to leave."

 _ **I guess so**_ , She looked up at him. Then she allowed her gaze to turn to the entrance, _**I can't believe how much she's grown.**_

"She's more and more like you every day." Natsu stated, holding his hand out towards her, "Sometimes it makes me wish you were here."

 _ **I know**_ , she place her hand in his. She took a step towards him. He really missed her. _**I love you.**_

"I love you too…" He mumbled. He shut his eyes, oh he longed to hear her say those words. At that moment something pressed against his lips. Almost like a kiss.

"Dad?" He opened his eyes. No Lucy. Just him standing facing the lone grey pillar. "You okay?"

"Yeah," He mumbled, he placed his hands into his pockets, "I just needed a moment."

 _ **I'll see you again, Natsu. I love you.**_

* * *

Now came the hard part. Trying to convince Nashi that going on a job with Ur was completely out of the question.

No matter what Lucy said, He was never going to accept his perfect daughter pairing up with the spawn of the Ice Bastard. He could practically hear Lucy's giggle in the air.

* * *

Predictable? Oh well I liked it.  
Happy New Year!

Rosedragonscales


End file.
